Suspension parts, such as ball joints, are frequently pre-lubricated, moving assemblies enclosed in a casing to prevent dirt and debris from entering the assembly. Any dirt or debris that enters the assembly may erode the contacting surfaces and prevent the assembly from moving or functioning properly.
By way of an exemplary suspension part, a ball joint, whether self-lubricating or manually lubricated, may build up lubricant pressure on the boot due to active movement of the assembly. If this pressure is not relieved, it can limit the flexibility of the boot and lead to a failure of the boot. This boot failure may lead to premature failure of the entire suspension assembly due to the ingress of dirt or debris. It has been known to relieve this pressure through a vent in the boot. However, the effectiveness of this approach can depend on the flexibility of the boot and the release of lubricant through the vent may attract and hold dirt or debris that could enter the assembly.
In view of the above, it has been determined that the boot vent should be protected from the external environment.